Thunderbirds Are Go! - The Halloween Collection 2018 Edition
by homel001
Summary: The Tracys return for Seven more bizarre tales. Rated T
1. My Uncle's Handy-Work by Kayo

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#1 My Uncle's Handy-Work

Told by Kayo Kyrano

My Uncle is a vile man. I'm sick of the fact that I'm related to him. That man maybe public enemy number one to both the GDF and International Rescue, but he has carried out acts far more horrendous that we couldn't announce them to the public. I don't even know why I'm sharing this. I just feel that it has to be told. I witnessed something that I'd never forget. Something that my Uncle had done to a poor human being. I've only shared this story with Virgil.

We were sent to investigate a mysterious distress call which had been picked up by John. Virgil and I were the only ones on call that night despite the fact that we were already exhausted from the number of calls we had received during the day. We set off in Thunderbird Two and made our way towards the area in question. The signal had been transmitting from within an area of the Mojave Desert. The baron wasteland sat under a blanket of twinkling stars. We flew in closer so Virgil could scout around for a landing site. That's when we saw the bunker. It was no more than a small structure which stuck out of the desert canyon like a sore thumb. Its foundations had taken a beating from the elements. We didn't know of any facilities in this area of the world which only added to the mystery, but we didn't think too much about it.

Thunderbird Two touched down gently between the encompassing ridges. There was a real sense of isolation here. We disembarked the craft, adjusting our bodies to the cooler temperature. Virgil walked on ahead, using his flashlight to scan the area around the bunker. He looked at me with confusion as if something was amiss. I didn't blame him. Something was well and truly off about that bunker.

"I don't get it. There's nobody around. What gives?" He grunted as he rubbed his eyes. "I bet this was another crank call."

"Virgil, I don't think this was a crank call at all," I replied. "It's got to be coming from that bunker over there. Someone must have gone in and couldn't get out again."

Virgil rolled his eyes."Yeah, like anyone would be stupid enough to venture into an old derelict building."

I ignored my brother's moaning and ran through a list of possible explanations. "Ever heard of Urban Explorers? They thrive on investigating these places."

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'll go get my gear and a medical kit. Hopefully, we shouldn't have to be out here for long."

Virgil went back inside to grab the rescue equipment, while I remained outside. My ears picked up on a strange sound coming from the bunker. I could hear a thumping sound as if someone were trying to bring down the door. I slowly walked towards it with the belief that this was just some urban explorer trying to get out. I approached the door with my guard down. It had been locked from the outside with two still girders along with what appeared to be a locking mechanism. A small keypad flashed a red light next to it which read "Safe Guarding activated." I thought to myself that it was possible that anyone could have entered the facility with knowledge of the passkey. Hell, I would have thought up any explanation at the point just to keep my mind focus on the job.

The pounding continued on the door. I had to do something. I had to let whoever it was known that we were here to help them.

I put my hand on the door and began to speak into it. "This is International Rescue. If you can hear me, just hold tight. We'll have you out in a moment."

The pounding stopped. I figured that whoever was inside had stopped to listen to me. However, it had become quiet. Too quiet. I knew that there was clearly someone in there, yet I could not hear them... or so I thought. I could hear a faint voice echo from behind the door. I couldn't make out what it was saying despite the fact that it clearly sounded in distress. Knowing that Virgil was only seconds away, I called out to the person once again.

"Hang tight, it'll be okay. We'll soon have you out of there."

That was when the voice took on a different personality. One that sounded darker and sinister in nature. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like it was chanting. Perhaps the person inside was a cultist and that we had merely stumbled across one of their rituals. Religious cults still exist in our day and age so it was another plausible explanation. The rhythmic chanting had enveloped me to the point that I was startled by Virgil's appearance with the rescue equipment. He had suited himself up in his mechanical arms, a valuable piece of machinery that he had grown to rely upon.

"Right, stand back. We'll have these doors off in no time." He said as he locked his mechanical arms on the steel girders that locked it in place.

It took him a couple of attempts to prise the open but they eventually came free. The doors swung open, revealing a dark and dusty interior. Dust poured out of there which smelt of rusted metal. It was so dark in there that not even Virgil's industrial flashlight could fully illuminate it. Visibility was poor. All we could make out were what appeared to be computer panels of some kind. We looked at each other in puzzlement before calling out.

"Hello?"

Curiously, Virgil took a step inside the bunker. He didn't get very far. Before I could follow on behind him, Virgil hurtled towards the ground. Something had picked him up and thrown him. As bent down to help him, I got a look at what it was that had thrown him. A humanoid figured lingered in the doorway. It had hunched itself up against the frame as if it had lost its sense of balance. I helped Virgil up to his feet just as this figure began to drag itself towards us. It slowly revealed itself through the doorway as it stepped out of the shadows. It was a human male. The Naked and looked malnourished yet, his body sported an array of sores and oddly shaped veins. He looked as if he had been the subject of experimentation. His face was all deformed and contorted. His eyes were red and swollen. His fingers and toes bared the resemblance of claws and talons. The thing I could think of was somehow trying to help him.

This man looked me up and down before pointing at me. Virgil didn't know what to make of him.

"What do you think we should do?" He whispered. "He clearly needs medical attention."

"I'll stay with him," I replied. "Go and call the GDF and fetch me some clothes. We must help him."

The man seemed to understand what we were saying. I felt relieved at the fact that his intentions were benign. As long as I kept a calm composure, then I knew that we could get this man to safety. I extended my arm out to him, hoping that he would grab it gently and see that we were there for him. Reluctantly, he reached out and grabbed it, his claw-like fingers dug into my arm.

"You're safe now," I said calmly as the man's misshapen face began to change expression. "Can you speak? Who did this to you?"

The Man pointed towards the entrance with a grunt. He wanted to show me something inside the bunker, only I was hesitant to go with him.

"Wait one second," I said. "My friend will return any minute now. He'll make you comfortable."

But the man relented. He continued to grunt at me until I agreed to go with him. It looked as if I didn't really have a choice in the matter. My gut told me that this man was going to show me something that could shed light as to what happened to him. He wasn't going to harm me. If he was, he would have done it by now. I let him guide me inside the bunker just as Virgil caught up to me.

"Hey! Wait up! What are you doing!?" He yelled, fearing for my safety.

"We've got to find out what happened to him, Virgil," I explained. "He's trying to show us something."

Once inside, I found myself in a very oppressive environment. We struggled to adjust our eyes to the dark, but the man was clearly used to it. Virgil shone his flashlight on a series of storage tanks. All of them were filled to the top with liquid and in them were the most horrific creatures that I had ever seen. I'm talking picked humans with various physical mutations. It was enough to make me vomit out of sight. They were test subjects of some kind and this man was the lucky one who managed to escape. Each tube had a designated code number on each tube. Looking at them, I just got the distinct impression that these weren't kidnaped victims of any kind, but were genetically created. As Virgil bravely inspected the contents of one of the tubes, a faint flashing light caught his attention.

"Kayo, there's a computer back here." He said. "It should shed light as to what is going on here."

"I think I already know," I muttered as I kept my eye on the man. "This is a genetics lab. Strictly black budget. It isn't supposed to exist. Someone had outside knowledge of this facility.."

Virgil looked at me with a disturbed expression. "You're not going to like this. Look who was spotted on the bunker's surveillance cameras?"

My heart sank at the images that flashed before me. It was my Uncle. It was The Hood. How he knew about this place was one thing, but it was his intentions that made my stomach clench. He was creating these people with chemicals and DNA strands which he has acquired from unknown sources. We watched a horrific even unfold where one of the tubes exploded. The Hood realized that his experiment had failed so he decided to flee the chaos. However, the person inside the tube had survived the explosion, triggered the alarm and waited for our arrival. Virgil switched off the computer screen.

"Okay, first things first, we get this guy to the hospital." He said. "The GDF have to know about this so they can shut it down."

"Agreed. I'll get onto them at once." I replied. I knew that Virgil was trying to shield me from this, but I already knew that my Uncle was a monster.

We waited there with the rescued man until a GDF transporter arrived. We left them to secure the facility while we took the man a top-secret hospital. I hoped that the doctors there could treat him for his mutations and eventually help him fit into society. As for The Hood, I'll forever see to it that his work is shut down and destroyed for good. I don't know what his plans were with those test subjects and I don't want to know.


	2. The Klamath Creeper by John

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#2 The Klamath Creeper.

Told by John Tracy

Family vacations are essential to every family unit. Ours is no exception. Once a year, the boys and I take a week to go hiking around the island. Sure it doesn't sound like much, but it's usually the only way we can have a break without venturing too far away from the base. We would often take these trips with Dad when we were growing up, usually to celebrate one of our birthdays. We'd pack our tents and sleeping bags and usually make the most of it. Over time though, we were all starting to miss the whole adventuring side of our trips, so it decided that for this year, we'd actually go on a hiking trip somewhere else. As it was nearing my birthday, I got to pick our destination. I chose the Klamath Mountains in California as it was known for it's hiking trails and camping grounds. Everybody seemed on board for it. Scott, who had come down with a bad stomach bug and was unable to attend.

Using Thunderbird Two, we set off for Klamath. Our spirits were at an all-time high. Virgil and I scouted the area for a secluded spot to land, while Alan and Gordon browsed the hiking guides that I had downloaded the night before. We touched down in a small area which was nestled in amongst the trees. We were instantly isolated. Tucked away from civilization. It was perfect. Alan seemed restless as we were setting up the camp, so I offered to go on a short distance hike with him while Virgil and Gordon finished pitching the tents. They didn't seem too bothered and said that they would see us in a few hours. We grabbed our backpacks and followed a trail which took us into the hills overlooking our campsite. I can't explain the next part very well, but I'll try my best. The best way I can put it is that something felt very wrong. It was like the whole energy had shifted into something much darker. I looked over at Alan, who had happened to sense the same thing.

"I don't think we should up here, bro." He said with a slight tremble. "Maybe it's private land or something?"

"Klamath is a reserve, but it's also a public hiking ground," I replied as kept my nerve. "Just stick close to me. We'll be alright."

"I still think we should go back." Alan continued. "We can pick another trail. There are plenty of them around."

He wasn't wrong, but something about all of this kept on drawing me in. My curiosity wasn't about to release me anytime soon. Alan stopped in his tracks, refusing to go further. He called out to me to turn around, but I couldn't hear him. As I approached a bed in the trail, my eyes locked onto the source of the dark energy. A dark figure, fully cloaked in a dark coat and Stetson hat stood there on top of a small rock formation. He or it had no facial features except for a large, sadistic smile. I couldn't see the figures eyes, but I knew it was staring into my soul. The object in it's gloved hand was unmistakable. It was wielding an Axe. My flight or fight reflexes kicked in as I broke out into a cold sweat. I turned to run back down the trail just as the figure begun to let out a deep, smoky laugh. I skidded down the trail and grabbed Alan by the shoulder.

"We need to get out of here now!" I shouted. "Come on!"

Alan was frightened by this. "What's going on? John! Slow down!"

I could feel the figure's eyes staring at me as we ran back towards camp. Alan frequently looked around us, claiming that he didn't see anyone. As we made it back to camp, I stumbled and fell to the ground. A puzzled Virgil helped me up to my feet and say me down by the fire. My clothes were torn, my hair was a mess and although I didn't notice it at the time, I had acquired a cut on my cheek. Virgil grabbed a medical kit from his bag.

"What happened to you up there?" He asked as he patched me up. "You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"There's someone up there," I replied silently.

"Who?"

"A guy. It was a guy with an Axe. He just stood there and grinned at me like... like he was going hurt me."

Like always, Virgil tried to be rational about it. "Are you sure? There are other hikers about. Maybe it was one of the park rangers?"

"This was no park ranger," I said. The image still engrained in my head. "This was evil personified."

I don't think, Virgil believed me. He wasn't there. He didn't get to experience the dark energy up there. He sat next to me and looked up at the sky. Alan and Gordon sat at the table playing a card game. For Alan, it was as if the whole experience never happened. True, he didn't see the figure, but I did. The sun began to disappear out of view, plunging our camp into darkness. Virgil placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get some sleep. We'll go hiking in the morning and everything will be awesome. You'll see."

I tried to not get pissy at him despite feeling tired myself. Silently, I crawled into my tent and wrapped myself up in my sleeping bag. Gordon was the last one in bed. He loved camping out and would often spend an hour by himself in front of the fire with a cup of tea. I took comfort in that thought that with him out there, he would be able to alert us if something was going on. Virgil had packed a stun gun with him for added protection mostly to fend off the wildlife. Theoretically, we were safe. An hour passed by before I slowly drifted off into a seemingly restless slumber.

However, the night was far from over...

I awoke to the sound shuffling coming from outside my tent. I couldn't see a thing at first, allowing my eyes to adjust to the dark. I got the impression that there was no animal outside. The campfire still flickered away outside. The source of the shuffling approached my tent and hovered in front of the fire. My eye widened in horror. It was the figure from earlier. Its menacing silhouette stood inches away from my tent. I was certain that whoever it was was going to enter my tent and kill me. The Axe emerged from its side. I could hear the figure begin to grunt silently under its breath as it slowly began to move around my tent. It walked with a limp like it had been injured by something. I sat there in utter silence as I followed the grunts and groans. They were now coming from behind me. The back of my tent has a small netted window which is designed to let in light during the day. That night, I forgot to draw the flap over it. With sheer dread, I slowly turned to face it. The figure was staring directly at me. It presented it's disembodied smile at me once again. It's seemingly razor-sharp teeth could have torn through my tent if it wanted to. Instead, it just stood there and smiled at me. It let out another deep laugh which had the opposite effect on me. It wanted to scare me and it did at first. Now, it was pissing me off. How dare this thing come into our campsite and try to intimidate me. With this new found sense of anger, I crawled out of my tent. I bolted upright to face thing in person.

"You need to leave!" I growled as the figure stood opposite me. "I don't know who or what you are, but you don't belong here!"

The figure continued to grin. I was already getting sick of the disgusting grin.

"I'm serious, pal. Leave or there will be consequences! There's four of us and one of you. You really want to try it?"

He didn't find that very funny. I watched his grin disappear off his distorted face. What did I do? Why did I go and piss it off even further? Now, it was bound to hurt me for sure. After all, It did have an Axe. It advanced towards me one step at a time. It only came here to make a statement. I had only gone and made it personal. It snarled at me with each step, raising its Axe above its head. Fortune quickly reared it's head as Virgil leaped out from his tent, wielding his stun gun.

"I suggest you do what he says?" He growled as he trained his gun on the figure. "Get out of here or I'll fire."

The figure stopped in his tracks for a few moments. It felt like an eternity until the figure lowered its Axe and silently backed away from the camp. Virgil kept his eyes on the figure until it slithered away into the shadows. It's menacing laugh echoed into the night. Virgil looked over at me before waking the others up. It turned out that Alan and Gordon had witnessed the whole thing from their tent and were waiting to strike if needed.

"Okay, boys," Virgil said. "Let's pack up. Everyone will meet up at the Thunderbird in Thirty minutes. We're getting out of here now."

We didn't stop to question what had just happened. We scrambled to pack up our gear and hurry for the safety of Thunderbird Two. My heartbeat had quadrupled its speed by this point. Just knowing that the Axe wielding maniac could return at any moment was enough to send me running for the pod. As soon as we were onboard, Virgil secured the hatches. We had boarded Thunderbird Two not a moment too soon. Looking out of the window, I saw the figure return once again. It stood there like a gargoyle and looked up at us with its grotesque grin.

"I've had enough of this!" Virgil snarled as he hit the thrusters. "We're never coming here again!"

My brother made me feel guilty about the whole ordeal, but how was I suppose to know that there would be Axe wielding maniacs about? He didn't hold it against me though. He was just mad because he feared for our lives. During the flight home, we would try and talk about the encounter without freaking out each time. I sat there wrapping my head around the fact that I almost died that night if it hadn't been for Virgil. Close brushes with death are apart of our jobs, but when it's not related, it becomes a real eye-opener.

As soon as we returned home, we had a discussion about the whole ordeal. The explanations were endless. From mythical creatures to escaped convicts, we were never going to have the answers. From now on though, all of our future hiking trips will be closer to home. As for the figure with the Axe, I hope we never see him again.


	3. The Game by Gordon

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#3 The Game

Told by Gordon Tracy

I've taken a new hobby in my spare time which I didn't think I would stick with at first. I've recently taken an interest in board games as they remind me of the times we would play games during the wet months. I always found something quite nostalgic about them. When in between rescues, I'd often search the ad list pages for used or brand new board games that people would list for sale. I took a particular interest in strategy games in particular. You know, like Chess, Checkers, Battleship. That sort of thing. One day, I had stumbled across a seemingly basic ad for an old checkers board. It looked a little worn around the edges with an odd stain on it, but overall it looked intact. I browsed the listing for the seller's details, but all I could find was a basic address under the contact info. I checked it out and asked Grandma if I could take the jet out and fly there. She never really understood my fascination with them but allowed me to go and collect it anyway.

The address in question was at an old trailer park in a Middle American suburb. It was the sort of property you'd find nestled amongst the cattle farms and oil refineries that operated in the area. I arrived at the address but was met with a desolate silence. Where was everybody? Getting the impression that I had been duped, I took a chance and knocked on the door. It shortly opened, revealing a dark and musty interior. A frail old man appeared on the other side of the door. His milky eye peered behind the keychain.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled and greeted him politely. "Oh, Hi there. I'm the guy who called about the board game?"

The man looked at me up and down, before shutting the door on me. I heard him fiddle with the latch before opening it again. He stepped out onto the porch carrying a dusty wooden box under his arm.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into?" He huffed away he handed the board to me. "This is no ordinary Checkers board."

"How so?" I asked.

"This board is said to be cursed." He continued. "I've had to put up with it for nearly Twenty years and nobody would buy it from me. That's why it's going for free."

I didn't believe him. For all, I knew I was just dealing with a senile old man who loved to tell stories. He was being adamant though as he continued his wacky claims.

"I'm serious, boy. Just you be careful with that board. It's your responsibility now. I was too careless with it."

"Okay, well at least let me..."

Before I could say more, the man slammed the door on me, leaving there in bemusement. I returned to my rented car, placing the board on the passenger seat and set off for the airstrip. It wasn't until I got home, however, that the strangest part of this story happened.

Later the day, I had gone out on a rescue mission with Scott and Virgil. We had saved a nuclear plant from meltdown after a Tsunami hit it. It was really messy and exhausting work. All I could think about was that game board along with the crazy old man's story. I must have enjoyed his tale so much because all I wanted to do was play a game on it. As soon as we got home, I freshened myself up and made my way into the lounge. The board sat on the table where I had left it earlier. I opened the bag which had the playing pieces in it and placed them on the board. I decided to start an open game with myself, moving a black piece on the board. To my frustration, however, my next move was interrupted by another call from John. I was needed again. This time, a Cruise ship had sent out an SOS and it went unheard. So as you can imagine, Thunderbirds Two and Four were needed again. I left the board there and then with the pieces on it, hoping to finish the game later on.

It was dark by the time we returned home again. We were both tired and hungry at that point so my first trip was to the kitchen. I eventually returned to the lounge remembering that I still had a game to play. I approached the board. I couldn't believe it. Someone had made a move against me. One of the white pieces had move two squares against me. It could have been anyone. Scott used to love playing this game. Perhaps he saw the board and couldn't resist. Without thinking much about it, I made my move, taking out the white piece on the board, before returning to my meal. A few hours passed when the next incident happened. I was stargazing upstairs with Alan when I turned and asked him about the board.

"Say, Alan. Did you move a white piece on my checkers' board?"

He looked at me in puzzlement and replied. "No. I don't like board games. I've been in my room all night."

"Well, what about the others?"

Alan shook his head. "Scott is in his room, Virgil and Kayo are out to dinner and Grandma is asleep. Brains isn't here either. It beats me."

I couldn't understand it, but I knew that my brother was telling the truth. Suddenly, we both heard tapping coming from the board. Peering over the banister, our jaws dropped as a white piece moved across it on its own accord. It excited me. It's not every day that you'd find yourself playing checkers with a Ghost. I approached the board with anticipation. I wanted to see if I could toy with it and see what it could do. I made my play, taking out three white pieces with my piece then sat there calmly waiting to see what it would do next. Alan stayed upstairs and observed. The tapping returned seconds before another white piece levitated off the board. Sure enough, it made its move seemingly unaware of my next move. I wanted to cheat just to see how it would react. Alan had worked out my strategy rather quickly.

"Bro, don't do it. I know what you're up to. You don't know what could happen."

"Alan, it's only a game," I replied. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Like a moron, I picked up my piece and slid it across the board. I placed it on top of a white piece and said: "king me."

A deadly silence filled the room. My unseen opponent didn't want to play anymore. Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. The board levitated off the table and flew into the glass panels behind me. Then as if things didn't get weird enough, the furniture began to move around us. The lights continued to flicker wildly, attracting the attention of my brothers. A violent gust of ice cold wind began to swirl above our heads.

Scott battled his way into the lounge only to witness the chaos that had unfolded.

"What the hell is going on here!?" He screamed.

"It's the game board!" I yelled. "It's caused all of this!"

"I told you not to mess with it!" Alan added as he clung onto the banister. "Now what do we do!?"

Scott didn't understand what was going on. "Do what!? What is all of this!?" 

"The board is cursed!" I explained as the ice cold air filled my lungs. "It knows I've cheated and now... now it's pissed off!"

Scott glanced at the board which sat in a heap on the floor with the pieces strewn around it. "Get rid of it at once! Toss it in the ocean!"

How could have I been so pig ignorant? The old man was right. He experienced all this himself and now he had passed it onto me. I wasn't going to let this board terrorize anyone else. I battled the wind with all my strength until I reached the board. I grabbed it along with as many pieces that I could grab, and took it towards the beach. The activity began to die down as soon as I stepped over the threshold, leaving the room looking like a bomb had gone off inside. As I made it to the shoreline, I ripped the board in half before tossing it into the waves. The whole environment returned to its serene conditions. Everything resumed as it always did. As I stood there in thought, I tried to wrap my head around the whole event. I played a game with an unseen force. Worst of all, it knew that I had cheated against it. That's why it got angry.

I shortly quit my hobby and returned to the mundane video game trend with Alan. Perhaps I did play with a spirit. If that was the case then the dead don't like cheaters. If you ever come across a haunted or seemingly cursed game board, take my advice and don't buy it.


	4. The Infested by Alan

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#4 The Infested

Told by Alan Tracy

Okay, so before we begin, here's a little backstory. In 2057, the space research vessel called "Trident" was launched to investigate a ring of newly discovered planets which were orbiting the fringes of our solar system. It was manned by a crew of six people, all of which were scientists that could operate the equipment that was onboard. They were ordered to observe the surface of these planets for the next few years before returning to Earth with their results. I can still remember the day when she launched. Dad made a huge deal out of it as he trained with the crew in his younger days. The whole family would watch this hist It is now 2065. This story takes place on the day when Trident was finally en route for Earth. However, it marked a more horrifying occasion than a memorable one.

John had been monitoring the Trident up in Thunderbird Five the very second it entered scanning range. He was puzzled at the fact that he couldn't detect any life signs on board. The ship showed no signs of external damage. Nothing that would indicate a hull breach. He had EOS perform multiple checks on her scanners but still found nothing onboard the Trident. He called in his friend, Captain Rigby to see if she could shed light on the situation. When she couldn't offer up any suggestions, It was decided to simply fly out and investigate for themselves. The GDF was aware of the situation by this point and asked us if we could go and take a look at the ship. That's where I came in. I didn't sleep well the previous night for various reasons which aren't relevant to this story. My fatigue had started to catch up with me, but I had to see this through.

"Now, Alan. As soon as you pick John and Rigby up, head straight over there to assess the situation." Scott instructed. "We don't have time for any fancy stuff."

"What fancy stuff?" I grumbled. "I've done this before. We'll see you in a few hours."

Scott just smiled. "Yeah, well good luck and try and have an early night okay?"

Thunderbird Three was go. My first port of call was Thunderbird Five. After a quick docking procedure, we set a course for the Trident. The readings remained the same. It was really mind-boggling. When the ship finally came into visual range though, our stomachs began to tighten. The Trident was just floating there.

"She looks like she's seen some action," Rigby said. "The hull is intact but look at those burn marks?"

"Perhaps her engines had burnt out?" John added. "How that would have knocked out her communications though is another mystery."

"We'll know soon enough," I replied. "I've located a docking hatch. Better get your thruster packs ready."

Gently docking with the Trident, we made our way towards the airlock. The door opened, revealing a dark and eerie interior. The corridors seemed to take on a personality of their own as we made our way towards the ship's command module. The mist was so dark that you could sew a button on it. It made everything feel so claustrophobic. Our flashlights couldn't penetrate the mist at times, so we held onto each other's hands for guidance. We eventually approached a heavy pressurized door. The power was out, but the manual switch was easy to use. Rigby and John frantically looked around them. The dark was beginning to take on many shapes that their eyes would try and create. We entered the next room where visibility improved. It was the crew's sleeping compartment only there was nobody here.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get the creeps," Rigby said as she inspected the crew's bunks. "These beds clearly haven't been slept in. It's like the crew have just simply vanished."

John frowned at his wrist scanner. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm picking up a life sign directly ahead. It's coming from the galley."

"We should check it out, but be careful bro," I said, placing my hand on my brother's shoulder. "Something doesn't feel right here. Like something is about to happen."

John nodded silently. "I know what you mean. We'll go in there together, okay?"

"FAB."

Swiftly and silently, we drifted towards the galley. Traversing this ship was something else. Imagine being a blood cell or traveling through someone's bloodstream. That's what being on this ship felt like. We all heard a pulsating sound coming from within. It was as if the Trident was a living body. Approaching the galley door, John suddenly stopped in hesitation. He could hear gurgling noises on the other side. It was a painful retching sound, enough to make anyone with a faint heart throw up. Taking a deep breath, John pushed the door open. The lights flickered wildly. A body flashed before us. It was a man who had curled himself up in a ball in the corner of the room. His space suit was torn in several places and had blood stains across the sleeves. His skin had this blotchy, slimy hue to it which looked kind of infectious. Rigby crouched down to inspect the man while I searched the room. Everything else had been left untouched like the previous room. Suddenly, Rigby let out a shriek as she launched herself into the far wall. John rushed over to comfort her before he locked eyes on what it was that scared her.

I froze on the spot as the man slowly rose up and faced us. He had no eyes! I'm not being dramatic. There were no eyeballs in his sockets. They were filled with this black, tar-like substance that trickled down his cheeks. As he dragged himself towards us, he started to spit more of this black goo all over the floor. Black veins crawled across his skin like worms. He made an agonizing grunting sound as he moved. Rigby panicked, kicking her legs in order to get away from him. John lifted her up and dragged her towards the door, beckoning me to follow.

"Come on, Alan! We need to move!" He yelled.

But, I couldn't get to them. The infected man was blocking my path. He stumbled towards me, making a grab for my chest plate. I kicked him away before making a sharp dash for the door behind me. I came to another corridor which ran adjacent to the one that John and Rigby were in. This one still had its generators running which mean that I could sprint towards the airlock without floating into the walls. I re-entered that state of oppression when I stumbled into one of the science labs. I frantically called out for John and Rigby, hoping that they were within an earshot of my position but instead, I attracted more unwelcoming guests.

Three of the crew members jumped me from the shadows. All of them displayed the same disgusting symptoms as the first man. They all displayed the same complexion and that same oily black liquid oozed from their orifices. It had become clear that the crew had been infected with some sort of alien bacteria. There was no way I could save them. I ran out of the lab and back into the network of corridors that made up the ship. As I burst into a sprint, I tried to put the pieces together. I figured that the crew had contracted this alien virus of some kind during one of their surface missions. Fearing that they would bring it back to Earth, the deliberately destroyed the engines so they would never make it home. It was a noble but tragic act on their part. Now, the three of us were open to catching the bacteria ourselves. Taking a sharp turn, I eventually caught up with the others who had also encountered other members of the crew. Catching my breath, I explained it all to John.

"If that is the case then we need to get off this ship at once!" He said as a blip appeared on his wrist scanner. "Come on! The Airlock is this way!"

The artificial gravity began to dissipate as we entered the next compartment. We ended up floating towards the darkness when Rigby was jumped from behind. She wrestled with a crewman as it spat black liquid all over her helmet. She punched him in the face and watched it float down the corridor into the shadows. John checked her over and said;

"Keep your helmet on. As long as we don't breathe the air, we won't contract the bacteria. As soon as we get to Thunderbird Three, we'll jettison your helmet into space."

Rigby looked up at him and replied with a silent "Okay."

We eventually made it to the airlock under the false impression that we were in the clear. I looked back in terror as I felt the icy cold hand of fear grab my chest. The entire crew was heading straight for us. All of them spewed that vile black liquid as they gargled and grunted like Zombies. John sent Rigby through the hatch first, before grabbing me by the back of my suit. He threw me into Thunderbird Three as the infested crew inched their way closer towards the hatch. John piled in on top of us. He reached out for the airlock door when one of the crew lunged out towards him. He pulled it shut and locked it in place with seconds to spare. They clawed away at the door in agony as we strapped ourselves in for launch.

Hitting the thrusters, we detached ourselves from the Trident, blasting towards Thunderbird Five. Gently removing her helmet as to not get any of the black ooze on her, Rigby placed her helmet in the jettison tube and flushed it into space. The three of us sat there in utter silence for the rest of the journey. As soon as we docked with the space satellite, we all headed for the decontamination booths. We had to stay onboard for the designated quarantine period until Brains felt that it was safe for us to come down. None of us got any sleep that night. Despite being beyond tired, I just couldn't close my eyes. Every time I did, I could see the cold lifeless faces of that crew eating away at my soul. However, a small ray of light pierced the shroud of evil that we had been caught in. I witnessed John and Rigby share their first kiss. I guess this experience really brought them closer together than ever before. They could have lost each other that day and all it takes is an experience like this to make them realize that they truly needed each other.

The story doesn't really end there though. What happened to the crew of the Trident? Well, the official word was that the GDF had dispatched a team of science and medical personnel to see if they could cure the crew and study the alien bacteria. Personally, I think that was a smoke screen to cover up the real mission in question. Just a few days later, EOS picked up an explosion from the same area of space where we had found the ship. The GDF had ordered its destruction so that the story would never get out to the public. I guess where Earth's safety is involved, it was the right thing to do. I'm out of quarantine now and am back on Tracy Island. I'm sharing this story today because they're holding a funeral for the crew of the Trident that I couldn't save. John and I are attending the service. I owe it to them that their families know the truth of what happened to them. We couldn't rescue their souls. But we admired their work and we'll help preserve their legacy forever.


	5. Horror on Route 666 by Lady Penelope

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#5 Horror on Route 666.

Told by Lady Penelope

(Inspired from the 1971 Steven Spielberg movie "Duel")

Before I get to the story, I just want to start off and say that I am now qualified to drive FAB One by myself. Parker had taught me how to drive her since his accident had left him confined to a wheelchair. He had a very unpleasant encounter with Luddite Brute when we infiltrated one of their ceremonies. I'll spare the gruesome details but he was pretty cut up about it when the doctor said that he couldn't drive for a couple of months until his nerve ending had healed. This meant that I had to undertake any future assignments by myself. For the most part, I rather enjoyed it. I'd often have the skies or the roads to myself as I'd travel from country to country carrying out my duties to the GDF and International Rescue. This story happened on one such mission.

I was traveling along the infamous Route 666 in the United States, en-route to meet a contact at a service station in Arizona. They had contacted me with information regarding a shipment of stolen uranium, so the GDF had sent me out there to investigate and see what I'd uncover. Who knew that the trip would end up with an entirely different outcome. The route had been nicknamed "The Devil's Highway" for superstitious reasons. I was a superstitious person myself, but I didn't really buy that the whole stretch of road was cursed or anything. My contact was only a few miles away as I came to a lonely stretch of road. Honestly, you really did get a real sense of isolation out here. That feeling would soon change. I peered through my rear view mirror to see a shape manifest behind me. It looked a little distorted in the rippling heat that gave the road a wet look. As it caught up to me, I noticed that it was an old battered truck with a mounted Gas trailer hitched on the back of it. Its engine roared like a demonic creature. It was so unnerving to listen too. I pulled over into the oncoming lane so it could pass me. However as it passed me, I glanced up at the cabin only to see my reflection in its dark tinted windows. I couldn't see the driver.

Still thinking nothing of it, I slowed down pulled to the side of the road. I just didn't feel comfortable and I couldn't put my finger on it. Watching that truck pass me sent shivers down my spine. It just didn't feel like a truck at all. I waited until the truck faded over the horizon before I continued my journey. It vanished like a ghost. It was all too creepy. I was soon back on the road as my nerves started to settle. I had assured myself that it was nothing and that I had simply over thought it due to being tense from the long drive. Just as I reached the next turn off, however, my eyes widened at the road ahead of me. The truck was there. It had somehow come to slow and was practically crawling along in the middle of the road. I didn't find it funny at all but decided to hang back and see if it would pick up speed again. It did not.

"Come on! Come on!" I shouted. "I'm going to be late! Move over will you!?"

The truck continued to crawl along the road for the next Ten minutes. I had grown impatient by this point. I drove over onto the sandy hard shoulder in an attempt to drive around the truck, but it didn't take too kindly to that. The truck sounded it's horn as it began to ram me off the road. I grappled with the wheel, remembering my training. I kept my distance from the Truck as it continued to smack into the side of FAB One. I had to wait for an opportunity to race on ahead of him. The problem was that I didn't have a lot of time to make the move. Another bend was coming up on us fast. I hit the accelerator and shot off like a bullet, leaving the truck far behind. I kept on going until it was no longer visible in my rear view mirror. Visibly, I was shaken. I was used to these incidences all the time only they would happen with Parker behind the wheel. I was on my own out here. I know should have called for help, but something was preventing me from doing that.

I eventually arrived at the service station where my contact was waiting for me. I pulled up in the parking lot, placing my encounter to one side. I still had a mission to complete and I was damned if a maniac truck driver was going to stop me. I greeted my contact and headed on inside the small diner which sat next to it. After a relaxing cup of tea and lunch, I could feel my anxieties slipping away. I felt confident that I was going to make it home before sundown if the roads remained clear. I had only had enough fuel for a one-way flight, so I opted to keep it until my trip home. With my mission complete, I returned to FAB One completely unaware of what was waiting for me. My day was far from over. I looked up and dropped my travel cup. The truck was here. It sat there at the rest stop, facing my direction. I didn't see or hear it pull in. It was just... there! I didn't know what to do at that point, but my instincts told me to high tail it out of there.

Climbing into FAB One, I peeled out of the parking lot, narrowly missing the exit signs and raced back onto the highway. I wasn't going to let that truck catch up to me again. The driver clearly wanted to intimidate me. I don't usually scare easily, but I've had my moments and this was one of them. Another hour had passed when I arrived at a railroad crossing. I hadn't found a suitable spot to take off. Every time I tried to, oncoming traffic would prevent me from a clear run. I pulled over for a second to check my bearings. I wasn't far from a cliff face that could support FAB One for a take-off run. All I had to do was follow a dirt road to get to it. I continued driving until I located the road in question. It was a narrow dusty side road which was big enough for me to traverse.

Suddenly, as I turned onto the road, the truck reappeared. It sped up behind me at a speed that was unimaginable. This time, it windows glowed with an eerie red light. It repeatedly sounded it's horn as if to disrupt my concentration as I frantically tried to stay ahead of it. The truck snarled at me like a monster ready to pounce. This thing wasn't human. It just wasn't possible!

"What are you!?" I cried. "What do you want with me!?"

I couldn't handle this situation anymore. The truck's seemingly evil presence was all too overwhelming. I flipped on the transmitter, hoping that John's image would appear before me.

"This FAB One calling Thunderbird Five. John are you there!?"

I didn't get a reply but I had to keep trying.

"This is FAB One calling Parker. Do you read me, Parker? FAB One calling Tracy Island. Scott! Kayo! Anybody!?"

There was no reply. The truck had somehow taken out my radio. It was singling me out for the kill. Suddenly, the truck began to smack into my rear bumper. I could feel each jolt through the car's shock absorbent frame. FAB One was designed to take a beating, but not from something this powerful. How could a truck generate so much force to physically dent FAB One!? I realized that fear wasn't the answer. It was just me and him. As the truck continued to pound FAB One, I set up a plan that could only work once, so timing had to be precise. The cliff face was just over the horizon and I was going to the truck flying off of it. Counting down the seconds, I waited for the truck to zero in on me.

The truck roared like thunder as I spun switched on FAB One's flight mode. The truck, however, continued to pick up speed. With the cliff's edge just meters away, I switched on the jets and flew up into the air. The Truck slammed on it's breaks only a second too late. I hovered there and watched as it toppled over the cliff and erupted into a huge fireball. For a moment, I felt relief along with the guilt of killing a man instead of trying to detain him. I didn't really have a choice though. Before I could fly away, however, I could see something materializing on top of the cliff face. It was... the truck! It had just appeared from nowhere. It sat there on top of the cliff unscathed. I had been dealing with an entity the whole time. I swung around and flew off into the clouds. I could hear the truck call out to me in a taunting manner, but I didn't look back.

Now, when I read or hear people's accounts of unexplained things that happen to them on the open road, I tend to look at them with a new found appreciation. Weird stuff does happen out there. Evil stuff that will haunt you. I will never forget that trip for as long as I live. As soon as Parker recovers the better. No doubt he would have handled the situation much more professionally. If you ever find yourself driving down route 666 then just be careful. You could have a truck appear in your rear view mirror.


	6. Ghost of Furlough Lighthouse by Virgil

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#6 The Ghost of Furlough Lighthouse

Told by Virgil Tracy

One night, an incident took place off the coast of Island. If memory serves me correctly, a small cargo ship was sailing into a nearby port when it was misguided by the lights of the nearby Furlough Lighthouse. It was an extremely foggy night when the incident happened. The ship ran aground on the rocks below the cliffs. Its hull had been sliced open, disabling her electronics. She began to take in water. The ships emergency systems malfunctioned, trapping the crew inside the main hold. John intercepted the call and within an instant, we were briefed and ready to go. Gordon and I were the only ones awake when the call came through. Everyone else was in bed after a long day of call outs and chores. Night rescues weren't a favorite of mine, but Thunderbird Two was essential to this call out. Gordon made his way to the Pods while I suited up for take off. We brought Thunderbird Four with us for this rescue mission as the ship needed stabilizing from below. After the usual checks, Thunderbird Two was go.

As we flew across the coast towards the wreck, John had secured us a line with the trapped crew. A blood-soaked captain appeared before us with quite a story to tell. He introduced himself as Captain Carter.

"Captain Carter, This is International Rescue. We'll be with you soon." I said. "How did this happen to you?"

" _It was that lighthouse. It led us here to our peril."_ The Captain explained. _The furlough lighthouse is notorious for luring ships onto the rocks. My crew is okay but badly shaken and we can't get out. The only route available is the observation platform which is submerged in water."_

"Alright, Captain. Get your crew there." I replied. "Hold tight. We'll get you out."

As Captain Carter's face fizzled away, Gordon spotted an eerie light on the horizon. We descended through the fog clouds until we spotted the wrecked ship. It was a hell of a mess. The whole ship had completely listed on one side. It wasn't a problem for Gordon though. He made his way down to the pod and prepared for deployment. I dropped the pod and watched on as Thunderbird Four crashed beneath the waves. Gordon remained in contact with me the whole time. It took us nearly half an hour to get the ship in a stable position using grappling cables and Thunderbird Four's grabbing arms. Gordon left the sub to rescue the crew. All the while he was doing that, a flash of light repeatedly caught my eye. The furlough lighthouse sat there on the cliff face. Its light blinked on and off on its own accord as if somebody was switching it on and off. The strange thing about this, however, was that I knew that every lighthouse was automated. Nobody should've been in there.

Another half hour passed when Gordon signaled the all clear.

" _Gordon to Virgil. I have secured the crew. We have two casualties but nothing serious. I'm returning to the pod."_

"FAB, Gordon." I acknowledged as I hovered over the pod. "As soon as you're all on board, I want to check out that lighthouse."

Gordon never took a job seriously unless it meant endangering his life. _"The lighthouse? I didn't know you were into that?"_

"Gordon, if that lighthouse was responsible for the wreck then we need to make sure that it doesn't cause future ones," I stated.

Collecting Gordon, I flew over towards the cliff, scouting a suitable place to land. As soon as we touched down, I left Gordon to hold down the fort while I went to investigate. The door was left unlocked by someone which gave me the impression that somebody was definitely inside. I figured it was nothing at first and that a technician was responsible for the accidental wreck. However, once I stepped inside, a chilling cold breeze swept through me causing my hairs to stand on end. I could hear the floorboards creak. They were coming from the room above me which would have been the lighthouse keeper's cabin. Kept quiet for the following few seconds as the creaking continued. Somebody was moving around up there. Ascending the long spiral staircase, I prepared myself for whoever was lingering inside the cabin. I didn't know who to expect though. If it was a technician, then they didn't have a reason to be in there. The persistent creaking sounds morphed into that of heavy footsteps. They scraped along the floor towards the back of the room. I approached the cabin door, switching on my flashlight so I could see my way into the room.

I stepped into a dark and musty room. I couldn't see anybody at first, but something didn't feel right. It was very creepy in there. Suddenly, I made out a dark shape in amongst the dust cached furniture. It slowly morphed into that of a figure which appeared to be taller than me. It had no distinguishable features though. All I could see was pure darkness. Before I could open my mouth, the figure rushed towards me. In a matter of seconds, I was on the floor. Some unseen force had knocked me aside so it could escape. I sat up against the wall, rubbing my head in disbelief. I wasn't hurt but the chills intensified.

"What...was that?" I muttered as my fear level began to spike.

I wanted to call Gordon. I didn't want to be in here by myself anymore, but He needed to keep Thunderbird Two secure so I didn't really have the luxury. As I picked myself up off the floor, the sounds of footsteps returned. This time, they reverberated off the walls above my head. They were heading upstairs towards the light. I don't know why I didn't run. I was frightened, but my instincts told me to follow the footsteps. I knew lighthouses were notorious for their hauntings, but this was the first time I had ever experienced one myself. Plus there was still the matter of shutting off that light. Cautiously, I continued to climb the stairwell towards the top. I didn't even get halfway up when Gordon signaled through.

 _"Umm. Virgil. Are you in the Lightroom at all? We can see somebody up there, moving around?"_

I noted the look of confusion on my brother's face. _"_ Negative. I'm not even up there yet but listen. Something rushed me inside the main cabin. Something... I can't explain."

Gordon believed me. He also believed that that "something" was now walking around the Lightroom. I had to go up there and see this through. I wasn't going to let a spirit stop me from preventing further disasters. I swallowed my anxieties and continued on towards the lightroom. When I arrived at ladder which connected to the top hatch, the phantom continued. A loud but deep gritty laugh echoed throughout the lighthouse. I won't lie, it unnerved me. This entity didn't want me here despite the fact that I was causing no harm.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LEAVE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA GET OUT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Was it angry? Or was it taunting me, trying to break down my guard? I became angry at the repetitive laughter when all I wanted to do was finish my job. That was enough to keep me motivated. I pulled myself upwards until I was in the Lightroom. The light pierced my eyes for a second or two until I scaled around the back of it. I located the control panel which operated the light. To my surprise, it hadn't been tampered with. Something else was powering it up. It felt like I racing against the clock inside my mind as I tried to shut the light off. I tried everything from manually shutting it down to unplugging the cables. Nothing. My heart thumped away faster than Thunderbird One as I heard the footsteps creep up on me. I spun around only to see nothing. I could feel the presence, but I was all

alone. There was only one thing left I could do.

I stepped out into the middle of the lightroom and called to this entity.

"If you can hear me or see me, You can't be here! Ships depend on these lighthouse beacons and you can't mess about with them when you please. I'm just a guy who's here to save lives and see to it that these accidents to don't happen in the future. I know this was your home. I know it must be hard for you to leave it behind and I certainly mean no disrespect, but you've got to help me here."

The footsteps continued to circle me. I could see their impressions in the dust. That was my last attempt and it failed... or at least so I thought. I promise you that my eyes were not deceiving me. I saw what appeared to be the shadow of a hand reach out towards the computers. As it vanished, the systems flicked back on. I couldn't believe it. The beacon was active again and the light finally shut itself off. Using my flash-light to navigate, I booked it out of there as fast as I could. Getting out the lighthouse proved to be more of a challenge. The staircase seemed to go on for miles, but when I eventually reached the door and made it outside, Gordon chimed through again. The look on his face said it all.

" _Look up. Just look up there?"_

I looked up towards the Lightroom. There it was. The dark figure which I had encountered in the old cabin was now up there staring down at me. That was enough for me. I returned to Thunderbird Two without looking back. We lifted off, leaving the fog banks behind us. Our next port of call was the hospital for the crew. I couldn't process anything for the next few hours and would often have nightmares about the incident. Gordon would try to convince me that it was a once in a lifetime experience. I guess if you look at it that way, it was kind of thrilling. If you're into thrill-seeking that is. As for the ghost of Furlough lighthouse, whether its intentions were good or evil, it did the right the thing in the end.


	7. Date Night by Scott

**Thunderbirds Are Go!**

 **The Halloween Collection (2018 Edition)**

 **By Lee Homer**

 **Disclaimer: All rights reserved. The Tracy family return for the third installment of Halloween tales that have rocked International Rescue.**

#7 Date Night

Told by Scott Tracy

Okay before I can get into this story, I need to give you a little background info first. See I never really was one for dating since my life is pretty much wrapped up in my work with the family, but this occasion was different. I had met a young redhead about my age called Stephanie who I had met a few times during my boring meetings with Colonel Casey. She was a GDF data collector who was always nice to me whenever I'd turn up for a meeting. Her warm smile always made me feel welcome. Virgil and Kayo pursued me to take the time off as I rarely had any. They both knew about her and agreed that she was my type and that she clearly was interested in me.

After a few of these meetings, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask her out for a drink which she said yes to. Of course, that drink led to a second date which was dinner and a stroll along the beach. Yeah, it was a little cringe, but it was one of her favorite things to do. Using Thunderbird One as our personal jet, I know I shouldn't have done that.., we set off for Miami Beach. I took the necessary security precautions for my Thunderbird so I didn't have to worry about anyone stealing her. We went to a small seafood restaurant that overlooked the water and prepared for what I hoped would be a romantic evening.

A few hours into the date, it seemed like I got my wish. Stephanie's beautiful smile glowed in the warm candlelight. It would have been almost perfect that was until I clocked a bizarrely dressed man enter the restaurant from behind her. Something about his appearance made me feel uneasy. He navigated his way around the restaurant as if he was searching for someone, but he did it in an irritable fashion. I sneakily observed him as he made his way to bar, attracting the bartender's attention. Stephanie didn't seem to notice him at first until he began to speak.

"Scott, Are you okay?" She asked me. Her gentle voice drew my eyes to her. "Is that man bothering you?"

"No. It's okay. I'm fine." I replied, shaking my chills to one side. "Sorry. What were you saying again?"

However, before she could finish what she was saying, the disheveled man erupted into anger. His gruff voice disturbed the rest of the diners.

"I'm telling you! There's something in the water! It's hungry and it wants food! It... It tried to kill me!"

The bartender rolled his eyes and called for the manager to attend to the situation. The manager swiftly dismissed his claims, escorting him off the property. He apologized to his customers and that was that. It proper shook up Stephanie though. I told her to ignore him and offered her that walk along the beach. She smiled and said it was a good idea. We paid the bill and made our way towards the beach. To be honest for the most part, it was kinda relaxing. All you could hear was the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline along with the shimmering lights of the city. We had the entire beach to ourselves. I took her hand hoping that the rest of the night would be a romantic one. The Moon cast it's glow upon the water. It was beautiful yet somehow sinister and I couldn't think why. Why was I feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden? I had this nagging suspicion that we were being watched. I played it cool however until the same feeling hit Stephanie. She stopped in her tracks, grabbing my arm.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I... I thought I saw someone moving over there." She whispered. "Are you sure we are alone?"

"I can't see anybody about," I replied. "It does feel creepy though. Come on, let's go find a bar or something."

She nodded in agreement. My eyes scanned the beach as we changed our direction. That's when I realized something. Stephanie wasn't seeing things. A dark shape emerged from the water. The Moon's light made it stand out amongst the waves. I couldn't make out any features on it, couldn't judge it's height or distance from us. It did have some kind of hunch to it though. We could hear it grunt as it waded through the water towards the shore. I squeezed Stephanie's hand tightly, directing her towards the neon lights. I wanted to put myself in between her and it just in case it appeared to be a mugger or something. One thing was for definite though. It knew we were there. Suddenly, it began to make it's way up the beach towards us. I still couldn't get an idea of how far away it was, but I knew it was heading our way. I urged Stephanie to run as fast as she could. She tried but her heels prevent her from gaining speed. She took them off and burst into a sprint. I followed close behind, looking back to see if we were still be followed.

This thing wasn't running after us yet it somehow closed the gap between us. Stephanie began to scream but I tried my best to keep her calm. The creature suddenly stopped in its tracks. It let out a deadly shriek that made my blood run cold. I froze, unable to consciously think of where to go next. I had lost control of my body. My eyes widened as this bizarre shape began to morph into something completely different. Two, thinner sharpen emerged from the sides. They gradually unfolded into what appeared to be a huge set of wings. I had never seen a wingspan like it in my life. Two red balls of light blinked on from the top center of this figure. I remember feeling sick to my stomach at the revolting sound that accompanied this. It was like the sound of somebody stepping on a skull. That nasty bone-crunching sound. I looked over at Stephanie who sat there immobilized in the sand. Her face had lost all of its radiant colors. I had to help her. I had to get her to safety. I couldn't guess at what this thing was going to do next.

At that moment, I had somehow managed to break that wall of fear. I dived towards Stephanie and told her that everything was going to be okay. I scooped her up in my arms just as the creature began to move. I noticed that it seemed to be observing me. Wherever I moved, it would walk beside me. It continued to shriek and snarl as I carried Stephanie towards a set of trees. A lighthouse sat behind those trees, and behind that lighthouse was Thunderbird One. I had a hunch that it would simply fly away as soon as soon as we reached the safety of my Thunderbird. I began to pick up the pace as the creature continued to observe me. I was confident that this thing wasn't very bright and that it had to have been some kind of genetically mutated animal. Hell, I was willing to pass it away as anything if it meant that I could keep a level head.

We eventually arrived at the treeline, where the sand would be replaced with a dirt path. I stopped to check back down the beach only to find that the creature had gone. Perhaps it had gotten bored and flew away? It felt safe enough, but due to hysterical state, I couldn't really trust my instincts. By this time, Stephanie had managed to pull herself out of her trance. I set her down and explained to her what we needed to do next.

"Okay sweetie, I need you to listen. Behind that lighthouse is Thunderbird One. We can make it but we have to be very silent. I can't be sure if that thing is still around or not." I whispered to her. "Stay very close to me okay?"

She looked up at me and simply asked. "Are you sure we can make it?"

I placed my hand on her face, gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "We'll make it. I promise."

Helping her to her feet, we silently followed the path through the trees. That familiar feeling swiftly followed. I could hear the sound of snapping twigs coming from within the trees. Something was moving in there. I spun round to see a giant claw fly at me. It's razor sharp talons grabbed my shoulder, ripping my blazer. I tried not to scream at the sharp intense pain that burned in my shoulder. Stephanie ripped her blouse and used it to stop the bleeding. We looked up in horror as those two red eyes emerged from the trees. It had been stalking us the entire time. I spun round to see the partially lit shape of Thunderbird One sitting there. I grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran down the path towards her. It was no or nothing. I must have struck my third wind by this point. We could hear the creature charging after us as its claws scraped along the gravel path. Stephanie must have looked back because she screamed;

"IT'S GAINING ON US!"

As soon as we were within arms reach of Thunderbird One, I activated her thrusters. We climbed aboard and secured ourselves inside while the creature reacted to the sound of my Thunderbird's engines. It had eventually had enough. We watched on in agonizing relief as it took off vertically and flew off into the night. I couldn't apologize enough for what had happened. It wasn't even my fault, but Stephanie's life was my responsibility.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"I...It's not your fault." She stuttered. "You were amazing."

"Maybe, but it could have been so much worse."

Instead of taking her home, I took her back to Tracy Island where the company would help make her feel better. Grandma soon patched me up good while Stephanie got to know the family. Kayo really helped her feel better. Despite what had happened, this story does surprisingly end on a good note. See as always with our bizarre sightings, the GDF looked into it but turned up no results. However this time around, the number of collected sightings forced them to set up a paranormal investigation bureau. They're taking these sightings very seriously now and I for one couldn't be happier. As for Stephanie and I, yep you guessed it. We're still seeing each other although we've agreed that from now on, our future dates should here at home.

UPDATE: It's been three weeks since the GDF's investigation into our sighting. I'm not surprised that they haven't found anything, but I have drawn my own conclusions. See back in the 1960's, there was a small town called Point Pleasant in West Virginia. The locals there were plagued by sightings of a mysterious winged creature with glowing red eyes. The media called it "The Mothman." It was said to appear shortly before the event of a disaster. In Point Pleasant's case, it was the collapse of the silver bridge. Since then, the sightings ceased. Since then in the following centuries, there have been sightings of this Mothman all over the world, each appearing before a disaster. I hate to admit it, but I think we encountered the Mothman ourselves. What was it doing in Miami? That's anyone's guess. Was it there to foretell an impending disaster? Maybe. Perhaps it wanted to warn us? Maybe it knew I was from International Rescue? Sounds stupid I know. I guess it'll only be a matter of time before we know.


End file.
